Once Upon A Christmas
by blossom2013
Summary: As Christmas nears, Madeline gets the flu, and Roland is called away on royal business. Will things work out in time for Christmas day? we would like to credit OFFICIAL LINCOLN WOLF
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1"**

**Once Upon A Christmas**

Winter had come to Enchancia, and the royal children had taken full advantage of the first snowfall. Sofia and Amber spent their time ice skating, while James and Madeline went sledding. All too soon, the sun began to set.  
"We'd better get inside, before it gets too cold." James declared.  
"Just one more go?" Madeline begged.  
"You go ahead." James offered. "I'm beat."  
As everyone else went inside, Madeline kept sledding for a little while longer. As she finally joined the others for dinner, she started sniffling.  
"Are you okay, Madeline?" Sofia asked.  
"Of course I'm okay." Madeline said, before suddenly sneezing.  
Miranda stepped forward and felt Madeline's head.  
"Oh, my." She gasped. "You're burning up!"  
"I'm fine." Madeline sniffed.  
"No, you're not." Miranda countered. "You need to get into bed, now."  
Miranda led the protesting princess upstairs to her's and Sofia's bedroom, and made her get into bed. Madeline moaned as she tossed and turned.

The next morning, she was diagnosed with the flu. Miranda spent the next few days and nights by her side. The furious fever took no mercy on the little princess girl. Neither did her aching head.  
"Bad timing for Roland to be called away on royal business, with Christmas just few weeks away." Miranda sighed.  
"Mom, I'm thirsty." Madeline groaned.  
"Just a moment, dear." Miranda declared, quickly ringing the room's bell. Baileywick arrived moments later.  
"Yes queen Miranda?" He inquired.  
"Baileywick, can you fill this pitcher with cold water, please?" Miranda offered.  
"Right away, your majesty." Baileywick nodded, taking the pitcher and leaving the room.  
Meanwhile Roland was stuck In the mountains, with heavy snow.  
"Its no use, your majesty." The coachman declared. "The roads are blocked and if we fly, we'll be at risk of avalanches."  
Roland shivered. He had a tough choice to make. If he risked flying, he might die. But he didn't want to wait for five days. After a lot of careful considerations Roland came to a decision.  
"Coachman, take the highway anyways." He instructed.  
"As you wish your majesty." The Coachman nodded.  
And with that, they flew into th snowy sky.  
After Madeline had her drink, she want back to sleep. Sofia then came into the room.  
"Mom you look tired." She noted. "I'll stay with Maddie. Why don't you go and get some sleep?"  
"Thanks for the offer, Sofia." Miranda smiled. "But I don't need you getting sick too. It's almost Christmas."  
"Mom, please go and rest for a while." Sofia insisted. "If dad was here he'd tell you the same thing."  
"Alright Sofia, you win." Miranda sighed. "But if Madeline wakes up, just ring the bell."  
"Mom, I know what to do." Sofia groaned. "Now go get some rest."  
As Miranda left, Sofia sat on the window seat. the girls Shares  
"Please Maddie, get better before christmas ." She begged.  
Baileywick came back into the room.  
"Princess Sofia, please, go get ready for bed." He insisted. "I will take care of Madeline."  
Sofia reluctantly left and he took her place. Madeline opened her eyes and tried to smile. Baileywick stroked her hair gently.  
"I'll take care of you." He smiled.  
"Thanks, Baileywick." Madeline smiled.  
"Let's get you something to eat." Baileywick suggested.  
He went to get her pudding from the cart by her bed. He held the bowl for her, since she would just drop it, and spoon-fed her the pudding.  
"It's good, isn't it?" Baileywick smiled.  
"Yeah." Madeline nodded. "But I don't think I can eat that much."  
"Just two more spoonful's, okay?" Baileywick asked.  
"Okay." Madeline complied.

When Madeline had taken a few more bites of pudding, she closed her eyes and shook her head.  
"Thank you Baileywick." She smiled.  
Baileywick smiled softly and set the pudding aside.  
"Do you need anything else, your highness?" He asked.  
"Water, please." Madeline coughed.  
Baileywick nodded and stood, pouring a glass of cool water from the pitcher beside the bed. He tipped it to Madeline's mouth gently, letting her drink in long slow sips. When the glass was empty, he put it aside.  
"Thank you, Baileywick." Madeline coughed hard and moaned, laying back. "I feel horrible..."  
"It'll pass, your highness." Baileywick smiled. He gently laid a cool hand over her forehead. "You're burning up."

Madeline found the coolness of his hand relieving. She sniffed miserably.  
"Is dad going to be Home soon?" She asked.  
Baileywick gently brushed some stray hairs back into place on Madeline's head.  
"Yes, your highness." He nodded. "You should focus on getting well."

Madeline nodded, coughing.  
"Will you stay with me?" She asked. "Until I fall asleep?"  
Baileywick smiled and nodded, sitting down and watching the young princess slowly drift to her much needed sleep.

Baileywick couldn't help but feeling a protective nature for Madeline and he also couldn't help showing affection for her. To Madeline, Baileywick could have been her grandpa or uncle. She loved Baileywick so much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

As Madeline slept fitfully, Roland was still trying to get back to the castle, the royal carriage soaring through a snow storm.  
"It's no good, your majesty!" The coachmen said panicked. "I can't see anything but white! We must land!"  
"Keep going!" Roland ordered. "Going by ground will take too long. I will not miss my first Christmas with my new daughters. Is that understood?"  
"Yes, your majesty." The coachman nodded.  
Pulling the reigns of the flying horse, the Coachman directed his steed upwards, in hopes of escaping the worst of the storm, and possibly go above it. Roland hung on tightly, his resolve never wavering, not even for an instarnd. Eventually, they made it out of the storm.  
"Good show, coachman!" Roland smiled.  
"Thank you, sir." The coachman said, frazzled.  
"Now, onward to Enchancia!" Roland declared.  
The next morning, Madeline woke, feeling a little better. Her head and nose still hurt, though.  
"Morning, Madeline." Sofia smiled. "How are you feeling?"  
"Better." Madeline admitted. "Is dad home yet?"  
"Not yet, Maddie." Sofia shook her head.  
"But Sofia, it's Christmas!" Madeline groaned. "James said dad always reads 'The Night Before Christmas' to them every year."  
"I've never heard that story before." Sofia admitted.  
"Me neither." Madeline added. "But I'd like to. Dad has to be back by Christmas. He just has to!"  
"He will be." Sofia smiled. "We just have to have faith. In the meantime, you get some more rest. I'll let Baileywick know you're up, and he'll bring you your breakfast."  
"Thanks, Sofia." Madeline sniffed.  
"No problem." Sofia nodded.  
True to her word, Sofia informed Baileywick about Madeline, and he brought her food up personally.  
"Good morning, princess Madeline." He smiled. "Breakfast is served.  
"Thanks, Baileywick." Madeline smiled. "But you didn't have to go to all this trouble. I'm feeling much better today. I could have gotten breakfast myself."  
"Out of the question." Baileywick said abruptly. Until you're back to one hundred percent, you are to stay in bed and rest."  
"It's only the flu." Madeline snorted. "It's not like I caught a deadly disease or something."  
"Nonetheless, you are to stay in bed." Baileywick insisted. "At this time of year, a sickly constitution is helpless against the elements. Now, eat your breakfast, please."  
"Okay." Madeline sighed.  
Madeline had regained some of her appetite, but was unable to handle more then half of her breakfast.  
"That'll do, thanks." She handed the platter to Baileywick. "I think I'm full."  
"If you're sure you don't want any more, then very well." Baileywick nodded. "I'll see to disposing of this. Perhaps the dogs are hungry..."  
Baileywick started to make his way out of the room.  
"Remember to stay in bed." He told Madeline. "The sooner you get better, you sooner you can fully enjoy the holiday spirit."  
"Okay, Baileywick." Madeline chuckled.  
And with that, Baileywick left the room. Feeling chilly, Madeline wrapped her bed sheet ever more tightly around herself.

"Oh, dad." She sighed. "Please come home before Christmas."  
James couldn't Let Sofia or Madeline miss "The Night Before Christmas". As the snow kept falling, he knew he had to do something. But what?  
" James, it's almost time to start getting ready for the royal Christmas eve ball." Amber reminded him.  
"Yeah, yeah." James groaned. "But if dad isn't home before the reading of "The Night Before Christmas", I'm going to find him."  
James, you can't!" Amber gasped.  
"Amber, this is our first royal Christmas as a new family." James pointed. "We have to be together."  
"I know." Amber nodded. "I haven't seen dad this happy since mom . But still, you can't just go out there and search for him. He could be anywhere in that storm. Please don't go."  
"Fine, I won't." James sighed.  
Sofia quietly want into her and Madeline's room to get ready for the ball. She wasn't too happy about being at the party without her sister alongside her. She found Madeline still in bed, but awake.  
"Sofia, what's going on?" Madeline asked.  
"The royal Christmas ball is about to start." Sofia said.  
"Dad isn't back yet?" Madeline inquired.  
"No." Sofia sighed.  
"That is it." Madeline declared. "Sick or not, we have to find dad."  
Madeline got out of bed.  
"Maddie you Know what Baileywick told you." Sofia said firmly.  
"Sofia, we have less then 12 hours until Christmas day." Madeline protested.  
"Maddie, lay down, please." Sofia requested.  
"Why? Madeline asked.  
"Madeline, please?" Sofia pleaded.  
"Fine." Madeline groaned as she got back under the covers.  
Sofia looked at the Clock on the wall.  
"Okay Madeline, I'll set our clock for the reading of 'The Night Before Christmas'." She declared. "If dad isn't back by then, I'll go with you and we can find him, okay?"  
"Promise?" Madeline frowned.  
"Promise." Sofia smiled.  
"Okay." Madeline grinned, snuggling back under the covers.  
As Sofia left the room, Clover hopped over to Madeline.  
"What wrong, kid?" He asked.  
"I'm worried about dad." Madeline declared. "He's out in the snow, right now. He might not even get back in time for Christmas."  
"Relax, princess." Clover smiled. "Your dad's a tough old bird. He'll make it back for sure."  
"You're right, Clover." Madeline smiled.  
"Course I'm right." Clover chuckled.

Before long, the Christmas ball was underway. Many guests from neighboring kingdoms were in attendance. Sofia tried to have fun with everyone else, but couldn't, her thoughts centering on Madeline and their father.  
"Sofia?" Miranda asked. "Is there something wrong?"  
"Oh, it's nothing." Sofia declared. "I'm just worried about Madeline. And dad..."  
"I'm worried about your father, too." Miranda admitted. "But I have faith he'll come back to us, and soon. You should, too."  
"Okay, mom." Sofia smiled.  
"Good." Miranda nodded. "Now, let's enjoy our first Christmas ball. I think your friend Vivian is here. Why don't you go talk to her?"  
"I will." Sofia smiled, racing over to her. "Hi, Vivian!"  
"Hi, Sofia." Vivian waved. "Great party."  
Miranda beamed as she watched Sofia having fun with her friends.  
'Only one thing could make this night better.' She thought. 'Come home soon, Rollie.'  
Meanwhile, after escaping the storm, the royal carriage had set down so the winged could rest and warm up.  
"How long is this going to take?" Roland asked.  
"As long as it has to, your majesty." The coachman declared, feeding the winged horse a carrot.  
Roland sighed in frustration. He was so close to home, he couldn't bear it. He didn't want to miss Miranda and the girl's first royal ball, or their reading of "The Night Before Christmas". He had to get there, as quickly as possible.

Madeline looked out the window and saw the snow falling hard. She got out of bed and walked out, wanting to find someone to tell her if Dad was home yet. She sneezed, able to cover it politely despite her apparent solitude. She looked around for anyone, shivering despite the warmth of the castle. She stepped out of her room, still in her night clothes, to search for a sign of Dad's return. Amber, who had come to check on her, saw her walking about.  
"Madeline, what are you doing out of bed?" She said indignantly.  
"Amber has dad come home, yet?" Madeline asked.  
"No, Madeline he hasn't." Amber answered. Now, let's get you back to bed."  
Amber led Madeline back to the bedroom.  
"Amber, look." Madeline pointed to the clock. "It's almost time for the reading of 'The Night Before Christmas'.  
"Madeline, don't worry." Amber smiled. "Dad will be back soon. Now, you get into bed. I'll have the staff send up some food from the ball."  
"Thanks, Amber." Madeline smiled.  
"No problem." Amber smiled. "Now, I have to get back to the ball. Hildegarde can be quit pushy at times."  
"I noticed." Madeline chuckled.  
As Amber left, Madeline's thought turned back to her father. She was still so worried that he wouldn't make it back in time. Fortunately, the food the servants brought up helped her to take her mind off things, but only for a little while. She watched the sun setting in the window, and knew that time was running out.  
Meanwhile, the royal carriage was up in the air again, the winged horse back to full strength. Roland could see the castle in the distance.  
"I'm almost there." He smiled. "just a little more. Wait for me, my family. Coachman, full speed ahead!"  
"Yes, your majesty!" The coachman snapped the reins, and the carriage sped across the darkening sky.

The Christmas ball was starting to wind down. One by one, the guests departed for their own kingdoms, thanking Miranda for a wonderful evening. Upstairs, Madeline turned on the lights in response to the oncoming darkness. She looked at the clock, acknowledging that the scheduled reading of "The Night before Christmas" was nearing.  
'I guess dad won't be reading us that story after all.' She thought.  
Before long, Miranda came into the room.  
"Madeline, it's time." She declared.  
"Is dad back?" Madeline asked.  
"I'm afraid not." Miranda sighed. "But he'd want us to read the story together, as a family."  
"Okay, mom." Madeline sighed.  
Miranda took Madeline to the study, where the others were already sitting, waiting to hear the story. Miranda brought over the book, sat down, and opened it. Just as she was about to start reading aloud, the door was flung open, revealing a disheveled, red-faced Roland.  
"I'm back!" He declared.  
"Dad!" Madeline cheered, as the family rushed over and hugged him.  
"You didn't think I'd miss our Christmas story, did you?" Roland smiled.  
"It's so good to have you back, Rollie." Miranda cooed.  
"It's good to be back." Roland chuckled. "Now if you don't mind, I think I'll take it from here."  
Miranda happily handed the book to Roland. The family sat around each other. Once everyone was comfortable, Roland started to read.

After the story ended, Roland closed the book.  
"Okay, kids, it 's very late." He said as his kissed them good night. "Time for bed."  
Madeline sneezed.  
"Are you okay, Madeline?" Roland asked.  
"Yeah." Madeline sniffed. "I'm just getting over a bout with the flu."  
"Here, let me take you to bed." Roland offered.  
"Thanks, dad." Madeline smiled, taking his hand.  
"Together, they walked up to the bedroom.  
"I was so afraid you were going to miss our first Christmas together." Madeline admitted.  
"Oh, Madeline." Roland smiled. "I wouldn't let a little snow keep me from Christmas with my family."  
Once they got to the bedroom, Roland tucked Madeline in.  
"Merry Christmas, Maddie." He smiled.  
"Merry Christmas, dad." Madeline smiled back.  
Roland left the room, turning out the lights as he did. Madeline slept peacefully, safe in the knowledge that her family was together again, which meant they would have a truly merry Christmas.

Christmas day came, and the family celebrated, the occasion made even happier by the timely return of Roland. There were presents, mistletoe, and a Christmas feast, the likes of which Sofia, Madeline and Miranda had never seen before.  
"This is the best Christmas ever." Madeline sighed.  
"You've got that right, Maddie." Sofia agreed. "But who knows? Maybe next Christmas will be even better!"  
"I sure hope so!" Madeline smiled.

**The End.**


End file.
